Episode 8577 (26th August 2019)
Plot It's the day of Frank's funeral. Tracy knocks at Tenant House and informs Megan that she's found something that could prove Frank didn't rob the factory. She shows Megan the recipient for the engagement ring then explains how a ring was found in the factory and she thinks it was for her. Jacob informs David and Leyla that he's decided to do an apprenticeship in hospitality. In the café, Dawn badgers Jai about her wages and questions if their jobs are safe. Laurel promises they are. Megan struggles to process what Tracy is saying. She states this is the first thing that's made sense in days then slips the ring onto her finger. In Main Street, Kim listens in as Jai tells Laurel she shouldn't have said everyone's job would be safe as it all depends on keeping Nicola and her 1% on side. Mourners gather outside the church ahead of Frank's funeral. Megan apologises to Vanessa for thinking the worst of Frank, as knowing he was going to propose made her realise she was wrong to think Frank started the fire. Charity insists the ring doesn't prove anything whilst Jai states there's no evidence that anyone other than Frank was at the factory but Tracy is certain the ring proves Frank is innocent and questions why they're at Frank's funeral if they think he was a wrong'un. Vanessa orders Tracy to stop it, insisting today is hard enough without her making it worse. At that moment, the hearse arrives. Harriet performs Frank's funeral service. Tracy struggles to hold back her tears as she reads Frank's eulogy so Vanessa joins her sister at the pulpit to supports her. Afterward, Megan says a few words. She starts by telling everyone how wonderful Frank was then moves onto the factory fire and how they now have reason why Frank was at the factory yet everyone still chooses to believe he's guilty. Megan declares she's disgusted. She tells everyone that the shame is on them then runs out of the church. Kim calls in past Victoria Cottage and offers to buy Nicola's 1% of the factory for £10,000. Following the service, Tracy approaches Megan in the park where Megan apologises for her outburst but explains she couldn't hold it in. Tracy believes it needed saying. Nicola refuses to sell her share to Kim so Kim keeps upping her offer until she reaches £20,000. At Frank's wake, Harriet suggests to Megan that it's no coincidence the ring found it's way to her today. Kerry and Amy overhear Harriet and Megan talking and feel awful. When Pete appears at the wake, Tracy asks him if he things Frank started the fire. Pete recalls how the police were wrong about James committing suicide and tells Tracy she owes it to her dad to find out the truth. Megan approaches Vanessa and apologises for her outburst in the church. After Vanessa walks out, Charity begins ripping into Megan. In the café, Jacob and Liv discuss their futures. Jacob claims to be over Maya but Liv believes Jacob is just telling everyone what they want to hear. Megan and Charity argue in the middle of the wake. When Megan tells Charity she pities her, Charity reminds Megan that unlike her, she has friends, family, and a relationship as well as a successful business. Megan quips it's only a matter of time until she screws that up as that's what she does. She tells Charity she may have nothing left, but she's grateful every day that she's not her then storms out of the village hall. Laurel apologises to Nicola for not telling her about the investor then the friends hug. After Jai and Laurel walk off, Jimmy tells Nicola she's made the right decision on selling up as Jai and Kim sounds like a terrible combination. Tracy follows Megan back to Tenant House and insists Charity was out of order. Megan states Charity was right; she was a different person before she came to Emmerdale and over the years, she's lost everyone she loves - including herself. She declares she has nothing left. Tracy reminds Megan she has friends but Megan wants more for her and Eliza so she's decided to leave... Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman Guests None. Locations *Tenant House - Back garden and kitchen *Church Lane *Keepers Cottage - Back garden *Community Garden *Pollard's Barn - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Playground *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Church Lane car park Notes *''God Only Knows'' by The Beach Boys is used as Incidental music over the opening scenes of the episode. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes